AshClan: Story of Echofog
by Echo of Dripping Water
Summary: A mysterious murder has terrorized AshClan, and Dark Forest is planning something suspicious. Echofog has been weakened without a proper father, and supporting clanmates. Echofog must persevere through times of betrayal and hurt, but she must first graduate from being an apprentice first. With the help of no cat, she sets out to do the impossible: find the killer and kill him.
1. PrologueAllegiances

**Yup, starting another story! I promise to finish it! Anyways, here is the prologue and Allegiance of AshClan! Enjoy(Yeah right)**

**BTW, I would like some kit names. PM me if interested!**

**~Echo**

* * *

**AshClan:**

Leader-Sootstar-Black tom with green eyes, he has a long tail tipped with gray

Apprentice-Eaglepaw

Deputy-Sunclaw-Ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-Feathercloud-Fluffy light-brown she cat with white paws

Warriors:

Ashwing-Black tom with white muzzle and paws

Apprentice-Leafpaw

Ferndust- Small tortoise shell she cat and blue eyes

Flameclaw-Ginger tom with Green eyes

Hawkwing-Dark brown tom with light brown splotches.

Moonheart-Light gray she cat with pale amber eyes

Snowpoppy- White she cat with gray flecks around muzzle. Light green eyes.

Apprentice-Stonepaw

Stormsong- Dark gray she cat with black tabby stripes

Apprentice-Echopaw

Thistleberry- Black tom with light yellow eyes

Whitemist-White she cat with intense green eyes

Wolfclaw- Light gray tom with white paws and Blue eyes

Apprentice-Amberpaw

Aprentices:

Eaglepaw-Brown and white splotched tom with long tail.

Amberpaw-Golden she cat with long fur and white muzzle

Echopaw- She cat with gray fur tipped with white

Leafpaw- Solid black tom with leaf-green eyes

Stonepaw- Dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Queens

Goldensky-Golden fur with white tail. Expecting Wolfclaw's kits.

* * *

**Sorry for the short prologue, they're almost always short. I'll make chapters way longer!**

* * *

_Prologue: _

"You can't do this to me!" cried a she-cat, indignant. Her once well-groomed golden fur was ruffled and blood-stained. Defiance glowed in her eyes. Defiance to live. Anger mixed into her pale green eyes.

Lifting a paw, claws gleaming in the moonlight. Moonlight that used to look beautiful and tranquil. This was different, it made everything look alien and ashen. "I can do anything I want, Goldenwing." The large cat snarled and leaped. Satisfied with the blood soaking into the ground, he sat down.

_Everything was according to plan. Perfectly planned._ Yellow eyes flashed. _The prophecy would be dead. And StarClan would be desperate for anything miraculous_. Looming over the limp carcass, a nefarious grin unfolded upon his wickedly handsome face. "I have no one, so you will listen to me for now."

"I am the key part to the Dark Forest's success. I am the key to the downfall of StarClan. _You _are the key to _my_ plan." His voice lowered to a mere whisper. "But, I'm just one cat! You wouldn't understand, but I have the Dark Forest backing me up. I have all the power in the world. Lose faith, and you'll lose the battle." The tabby cat's menacing voice rang in the clearing. "Hope is for inept infidels like you." Lashing his tail he stood up on all four paws.

"The Clans have grown fat and lazy. Under me, cats will prosper. It is a promise."

* * *

**Ooh, scary! Please review! I need it!**

**~Echo**


	2. Chapter 1

I might have written it too rushed. If you think so too, don't be afraid to tell me!

Anyone think that I should write from different POVs? Please tell oi!

Enjoy the first chapter...

Disclaimer:

As much as I want to say I do...*tears up* **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter owns it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

There are three clans in our forest: AshClan, MapleClan, and BirchClan. We have always ruled the forest. That is, until a murder mystery turned everything viral. Other than the haunted look upon my clanmates' faces, we are doing fine. We hadn't lost any of our territory, and we were still well fed. At least _most _of us.

Clanlife was normal, or at least what I was used to. My mother, Frostleaf, told me that the day I was kitted with my two other littermates, the deputy, Goldenwing, had been cruelly murdered. Her mate, Emberclaw, was devastated and moped around all day. Frostleaf told me to never say anything bad about him, she was always the sympathetic one. She refused to tell me the story since she claimed it too gory. And ever since that fateful day, the camp of AshClan had gone into chaos.

The queen, Goldensky, was laying with Wolfclaw, her bulging belly was noticeable. She was going to kit claw~moon. Either that or warriors lay in the sun. No one felt like hunting, not even vigilant Amberpaw. The warriors and us apprentices had gone hunting in the morning and we had caught so much prey, that Sunclaw had dismissed us.

Amberpaw is my best friend. She has a beautiful golden coat and dark amber eyes. I admit, she is a very pretty cat, and I dare say that every tom will be falling for her. I am Echopaw. I have a shiny light silver coat flecked with dark grey, but next to Amberpaw, I am dull and lifeless.

I once told this to Frostleaf while I was a kit. She replied "You are so humble, my little kit. One day, perhaps you will gaze into the lake and realize that you are just as beautiful."

That day, we decided to go for a walk in the forest. The trees provided much needed shade, and we were feeling especially amiable.

"Echopaw, I dare you to attack me!" growled Amberpaw. Her tail was swishing over the forest ground.

I stopped in my tracks, turned around, and felt my jaw drop. I saw Amberpaw's whisker's twitch in amusement, spurring on me.

Yowling, I launched myself onto her. We tussled on the ground until we were panting like we were chased seven leagues by a Twoleg's monster and our pelts were ruffled up and messy.

Suddenly, a towering shadow loomed over us. Warily turning around, we gasped in synchronized mock horror. There standing in front of us was Eaglepaw. He was absolutely the star apprentice. He had a handsome face, but he was very humble. He only had eyes for Amberpaw, and she only had eyes for him.

"What do we have here?" he mewed in mock anger. He could never be mad at my best friend. "Two apprentices, who should be in the camp right now for a clan meeting." He had answered the question for himself.

We gasped again, and shot off out of the forest. Panting, darted into the camp. Sootstar was already on the High Branch waiting for cats to gather.

I quickly groomed my pelt and joined my littermates, Leafpaw and Stonepaw.

"Thank you Eaglepaw for getting the remaining cats." I felt those words make their way into me, seeing as it was directed at Amberpaw and I. "Yesterday, Eaglepaw successfully passed his warrior assessment and today he will becoming warrior." I flashed a glance at Amberpaw and Eaglepaw. His chest was puffed out proudly and his pelt was groomed to perfection.

Sootstar gazed fondly at his apprentice and announced, "I, Sootstar, leader of AshClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Eaglepaw tensed as the big climax had almost arrived: getting his permanent warrior name. Envy surged over me like a large wave that threatened to drown out anycat in my way. How I really wanted to be sitting there in front of the High Branch earning _my_ warrior name.

"Eaglepaw," Sootstar continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend AshClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Eaglepaw's voice rang out with undeniable certainty, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Eaglestorm." Commended Sootstar. Eaglestorm padded up to him and Sootstar rested his muzzle on his head. Eaglestorm responded by licking his former mentor's shoulder.

"Eaglestorm! Eaglestorm! Eaglestorm!" the entire camp errupted in cheers for the newly named warrior. Sighing, I padded into my den and fell asleep.

"Echopaw." A sweet voice greeted me, dragging me out of my slumber. _Amberpaw._ Who else would have a sweet honey like voice like her?

"Amberpaw, what do you want now?!" I mewed grumpily. I missed having the warm feeling of sleep covering me like what the snow did to the clearing during Leaf-bare.

Amberpaw went on to tell her that Stormsong wanted to talk to her about something and left with a sigh. Without much options left for her to choose from, I pushed myself up and out of the Apprentice Den.

"Echopaw! How was your sleep?" Stormsong greeted me. Her gray pelt was intricately wrapped by stripes of black.

I answered immediately, trying to hide that Amberpaw has pulled her from her peaceful slumber, "Good. What are we doing today?" My stomach emitted a grumble loud enough for all four clans to hear.

Stormsong's whiskers trembled in amusement and between purrs she gasped out, "Why not grab a mouse?"

I sprinted to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a moderately sized mouse. I felt hunger surge from inside me and inhaled the mouse. When I was done consuming, Stormsong's scent filled my nostrils. "Ready?" she asked.

Nodding, I followed her into the forest. On the way to a designated area, she explained to me that I was going to be assessed. I was to catch as much prey that I could before sun-high. After sun-high I would have a brief break. "After you eat, I want you to have a practice battle with Eaglestorm. He agreed, nonetheless, and I want you to do your best."

Numbly, I nodded. Eaglestorm? Why in the wide wide world of StarClan would he want to battle me? I was weak, and defenseless in his eyes. But I was determined to show that now _I _was the star apprentice. Standing up straight, I looked my mentor in the eye and answered, "Fine by me."

Hunting went well, as I had caught seven pieces of prey total. I proudly stalked into camp, Stormsong behind me carrying several pieces of prey. Her eyes glowed with approval, and mine glowed with pride.

After I filled myself with prey, I heard Stonepaw and Leafpaw call my name. Lazily, I padded towards them and they were beckoning me to follow.

Stonepaw turned around and spoke. "Echopaw! I heard you are practice battling Eaglestorm. Exciting!"

Leafpaw started mooning over my chances. "You think you'll win? I bet you can!" he encouraged. Always the perky one.

I glanced towards the camp, Stormsong was staring right at me with impassive blue eyes. _Did she want to talk to me? _"I think I need to go," I whispered to my littermates.

As I approached my mentor, she told me that it was time for the battle. I nodded and followed her to the training clearing. I saw Eaglestorm's brown and white pelt standing in the arena.

"Shall we get started?" the tom's voice danced in the breeze.

"We shall," my voice answered.

* * *

I wonder who will win...

~Echo


End file.
